


Drop Trou

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Annual physicals are a pain in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Havoc Week Day 2: Strip Havoc

"Alright, drop 'em," Dr. Knox said, perpetual scowl in place as he worked a rubber glove onto his hand.  
  
Jean groaned. "C'mon, Doc. No need for this test really- right?"  
  
"You think I want to stick my hand up some soldier's ass? Drop 'em and let's get this over with."  
  
Well, he couldn't argue with that. "Take it easy on me."  
  
"Don't worry, the Golden Rule applies here, too, Havoc." He walked out of Jean's line of sight, and the blond tried to still the nervous twisting in his guts by thinking of 'nice' things, like kittens and rainbows and a double roast beef on rye with aged cheddar and-  
  
"Damn! You gotta use your whole hand, Doc?"  
  
"A country boy like you probably took bigger shits than this on a fishing trip, quit your bitchin'."  
  
Jean could've sworn the man stuck another finger in for spite, but soon enough he was finished and tugging the rubber glove off. "There, now we're good for another year, Lieutenant. Quit with the smokes and I won't have to see you any sooner."  
  
Jean was too busy yanking his shorts back to his waist to pay too close attention. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Dr. Knox scrawled something on a piece of paper and stuck it in a manila folder. "I'll let Mustang know you passed, you can put your clothes back on and go."  
  
After dressing as quickly as possible, he worked his boots on, then winked at the cute nurse when she came in to replace the paper sheet on the exam table.  
  
"Wouldn't mind undressing so much if it was with a pretty girl like you."  
  
She gave him a lovely grin as she replied, "Well, I wouldn't mind undressing so much if you were a pretty girl, too."  
  
His jaw hung open as she urged him to leave the room.


End file.
